Prometheus
Prometheus was one of the Titans, an ancient and powerful group of beings that once ruled the world in ancient times. However, Prometheus opposed their tyranny and betrayed them by siding with the Gods created to defeat them. When the Gods became tyrants themselves, Prometheus unleashed the sorrows onto the world to defeat them. However, his lover Pandora could not support his actions and betrayed him by summoning the Gods. Prometheus was then imprisoned on a mountain and forced to experience death each day without ever dying. History Ancient Times Prometheus was one of the Titans, though unlike his brethren, he was not interested in being a tyrant and ruling the world. He opposed the other Titans by siding with the Greek Gods when they were created to defeat them. After the Titans were defeated, Prometheus settled for a peaceful life and fell in love with a mortal named Pandora. When the Greek Gods became corrupted by their power and became tyrants themselves, Prometheus unleashed the sorrows to weaken them. While the Elders stripped the Gods of their powers, Prometheus fled with his love. However, when Pandora discovered what Prometheus had done, she summoned the Gods because she could not stand to see the world suffer. Prometheus was furious and hurt by her betrayal. The leader of the Gods, Zeus, confronted Prometheus and decided to punish him for his betrayal. He was bound to a rock and cursed to experience death each day by being electrocuted by lightning for all eternity. Meanwhile, Pandora was given a box by the Gods and was able to recall the sorrows, becoming the first Guardian. Modern Times Centuries later, Prometheus was accidentally freed from his rock by two mortals. He found himself waking up in a new and confusing world. In order to find answers, he went to a mortal museum, but did not find answers he wanted. He became furious when he was faced with a statue of Pandora, causing him to feel her betrayal once again. Prometheus was later drawn to Hope, the current Guardians of Pandora's Box, and demanded answers. She informed him of what had passed over the ages until they were interrupted by a group of Harpies. When Hope tried to run away, her bag was damaged and the box fell on the ground. Prometheus instantly recognized the box and became furious. He then disappeared with the box and a desire for revenge. However, he continued to feel lost and out of place in a world where he did not belong. Prometheus was later confronted by the Harpy Queen, who desired to use him to gain more power herself. When she recognized the box, she seduced him and brought him to her lair in the Underworld. After sleeping together, the Queen convinced Prometheus to side with her and declare loyalty to her, promising love and purpose in return. The Queen later had Hope taken hostage and beaten until she was willing to open the box. Hope then tried to convince Prometheus that the Queen was only using him. After talking to the Queen, Prometheus attacked Hope and nearly killed her when she brought up his love for Pandora. When the Chosen arrived, they tried to vanquish the Queen with a spell, though Prometheus saved her. All those present then tried to convince him to switch sides, which ultimately drove the already confused Titan mad. He vanquished the Harpy Queen and proceeded to destroy Pandora's Box, as he wanted the madness to end and would rather destroy this world than be lost in it. As the sorrows of the box were unleashed and started to destroy the world, Hope and the Chosen confronted Prometheus in the Golden Gate Park, where they fought. However, when Prometheus tried to kill Hope, a golden light emerged and the spirit of Pandora appeared. She managed to convince Prometheus of her true intentions and love for him. She then asked Prometheus to join her in undoing what had been done. As the two lovers were reunited and disappeared in a golden light, their combined power reassembled the shattered box and recalled the sorrows from the world. Hope then reclaimed the box and realized that Prometheus was finally at peace. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through gusts or tornados. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Prometheus was one of the physically strongest beings in existence. **'Force Blasts:' The ability to unleash blasts of concussive force by screaming. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Due to his connection Pandora's Box, Prometheus was able to sense it and its guardians. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prometheus was impervious to bullets. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The Titans were immune to most powers possessed by lesser beings. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes *Prometheus and his portrayal were inspired by Henry Cavill's role as Theseus in the film Immortals, which also features the Greek Gods and Titans. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Deceased